The Danger of a Slytherin
by harrypotterlover0112
Summary: SEQUAL to An understanding. What will happen when H/D go public? Are Hermione's parents really dead? How will the school react? How will Draco's parents react? In the end will Harry and Ron be able to protect her with Draco? read to find out R
1. Prologue

**THANKYOU TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND TOLD ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY. I PROMISE THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

_Prologue._

After the kiss ended Hermione looked up at Draco, silently studying him. The way his arms locked around her thin frame making it seem like he was protecting a very fragile item. The way he stared at her adoringly and all of his emotions were piled into his lovely silver eyes. She couldn't forgot the way his hair fell over his forehead making him look as she used to say 'absolutly adorable'; and that smirk that he always has plastered on his face was now just a mere adoring smile in her presence. She already admitted to herself that she loved him and he already, in not so many words admitted the same feelings for her. Now they problem was her friends and most of all his family. _'how can I possibly tell ron and harry? Ginny will understand, but they won't. and how will he even begin to tell his parents?'_ All Hermione knew was that she had to find tell them before they heard it from someone else. And most importantly she had to find out a way to protect him from the one and only he-who-must-not-be-named.

A couple of weeks pasted by and Hermione decided it was time to talk to Draco about they relationship and how and when they were going to make it public. _'but what if he doesn't want to make it-'_ She was cut of from her thoughts by Draco speaking.

"Hermione darling, when are you going to tell potthea- I mean Harry and um wea- Ron?." He struggled to use their real names for he only ever used them when he was in his first couple of years.

"I was just thinking of that actually. I'm not sure. I want to do it this week though." She said and then slowly got up and started towards the kitchen, without even a glance back at the man lying on the couch looking adoringly at her back-side.

"Oh is that right? Would you like me to be there when you told them?" he said while he was prying himself into a up-right position on the couch. _'I really hope she says no I mean I love her and all and want to be there but I, I just don't think it will go to well is all'_ he thought to himself while he waited for Hermione to answer his question.

"Yes I think it would be easier for me if you were there actually" she took a pause while putting a spell on the tray filled with tea and their cups, so it would float beside her. "I was thinking of maybe inviting Ronald and Harry here so we could all sit down and discuss it like the young adults that we are." She said with a proud smile on her face while she took her seat next to her beloved.

"I have no problem with that but, how do you expect weas- I mean Ron not to hex me the second he finds out?" he said trying to be as nice as possible while talking about Hermione's friends.

" Well you see I was just going to just take their wands and yours just to be careful. What do you think?" she said completely focused on the conversations at hand and not even noticing that her and Draco were already holding hands.

"I think that is a good idea, but we better get to potions you know Snape hates when we are late." He said getting up, bringing her with him as they slowly walked down the corridors.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? DON'T WORRY I'M GOING TO SPEAD UP THE HOGWARTS THING SOON ENOUGH AND THE STORYLINE AND SETTING IS GOING TO CHANGE JUST GIVE ME A COUPLE CHAPTERS =). R&R PLEASE.**


	2. Unexpected events

**SO THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUAL! I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

During the walk with Draco, Hermione decided that she would invite Ron and Harry over to their common room during potions. She was going to tell them to go to the heads common room for dinner instead of the great hall. This, in her mind was perfect because her and Draco have the last period of the day off, so she could tell him then. Her and Draco dropped each others hands when they entered the crowd. They walked into Snape's class and went there separate ways to their friends.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron said as Hermione took her seat inbetween Harry and him. Hermione just nodded to Ron and then suddenly realized that Harry had not even looked up at the sound of her name.

"Ronald" she said trying to show him that she did in fact pay attention to his welcome. She then added "Hello Harry" and then, as if he was in his own world Harry's head shot up from the potions book he looked way to interested in.

"Hermione? OH hey Hermi I'm sorry I was reading this" he pointed down to the book but then Hermione realized it wasn't the page in the book that Harry was reading, but the paper lying over the page.

"Oh its alrighty Harry but may I see that paper?" Hermione said trying to send the hint to Harry that she was a little worried bout how interested he was in this paper. He handed her the paper and before she read the paper she took a couple moments to study his face.

His skin had looked paler then usual and his normally vided green eyes looked tired and over worked. He had very noticeable bags under his eyes and his nose was a little bit on the red side. She thought he might be sick but then remembered the paper that Harry handed her and looked it over quickly.

_Harry _

_I can't say I'm happy that you are reading this letter. If you are in fact that means that I am surely long gone. I gave this letter to Dumbledore to ensure that he give it to you when he thought you were ready to read this. My darling boy if you haven't already figured it out this is your mother writing to you. I would like to tell you that I am very sorry that me and your father couldn't see you grow up and that I left you with a family that had no patience for witch-craft. I am sure you have made lots of friends at Hogwarts and I am sure many people love you as did me and your father-_

Hermione only got half way through the letter until Professor Snape walked in.

"Hello class. Today you will be working with partners to work on your assignment." With a flick of his wand the instructions to the assignments were on the board and the ingredients were up at his desk. " I will not be in the room because I have a meeting to attend but I WILL be checking that this assignment is done at the beginning of class tomorrow." He said making the word will come out as a threat. He pulled a tan scroll out of his pocket and started reading off names. "…Mr. Weasley you will be with Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger you will be with Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy you will be with Mr. Nott….." he read off the rest of the names and walked out of the room. Hermione had to say that she was glad she got partnered with Harry, she had to finish this letter.

" So 'Mione did you finish reading that? I mean I re-read it like 8 times already, I just couldn't believe what I read." Harry said looking sort of ashamed of himself as he silently did the spell 'accio' to bring the ingredients to him and Hermione.

"No actually I didn't would you mind if I read it while you did the potion?" Hermione asked while placing her and over his.

"No go ahead its an important letter and I think you will be very glad you read it" he said while starting to put the ingredients in the pot. Hermione picked up the letter and decided that she would start from the beginning, just to be sure she read everything.

_Harry _

_I can't say I'm happy that you are reading this letter. If you are in fact that means that I am surely long gone. I gave this letter to Dumbledore to ensure that he give it to you when he thought you were ready to read this. My darling boy if you haven't already figured it out this is your mother writing to you. I would like to tell you that I am very sorry that me and your father couldn't see you grow up and that I left you with a family that had no patience for witch-craft. I am sure you have made lots of friends at Hogwarts and I am sure many people love you as did me and your father. I don't know exactly how to tell you this but, me and your father have figured out how to destroy your enemy and I would like you to see if we are correct in our guesses. You see Voldemort is only vulnerable to one thing, which is what we called love. He cannot fathem what love is and therefore that is his one downfall. He has nothing to live for, only his evil plan but nobody he cares for nobody his loves, which means that he has practically nothing to live for. I'm not sure whether that could be a factor in defeating him intirely, but it has to play a role somewhere. If you have anymore questions ask Dumbledore and he will explain._

_With love from your father and I  
Your mother._

"Wow Harry, I think I know what your mother was trying to explain. You do realize though that if your mother wrote this to you, she umm well she saw what was coming." Hermione said apologetically to him as she placed the letter back in his potions book.

" I know 'Mione but I rather of had he know what was going to happen, this way she was prepared." He said with a slight smile lighting up his at the moment dull green eyes.

"I understand" she said but then remembered that she HAD to tell him and Ron about her and Draco today. "Harry I was wondering if you and Ron would like to join me for dinner in the heads common room tonight, you know you guys haven't been there in awhile, I have a lot to tell you" she said thinking about how she would phrase everything when it came time to do so.

Harry just nodded to her, telling Hermione that he was going to come and bring Ron with him. By the time Hermione even thought of the potion it seemed that Harry already had done it. That was another reason she was happy that Harry was her partner, he was smart enough to figure things out on his own if he needed to. Suddenly the bell rang for them to leave. Hermione said goodbye to her friend and made her way to her next period class.

The day went by pretty quickly, Hermione was walking towards the great hall for lunch after her class of transfiguration was over. As she was walking past a empty classroom she suddenly got pulled into it. The room was dark considering no lights were on, and she could feel that whoever pulled her in there was not a good person to be around. She felt someone breathe on her neck and she turned around so fast, pulling out her wand as she did so. She silently said a spell and the tip of her wand lit up to reveal a very cold looking creature.

She tilted her light a bit to see who it was, it turned out to be none other then the father of the man she loved. Even being so she knew all too well that his father would in fact kill her if he got the chance so she didn't lower her wand, not even an inch.

She stood face to face with her cold hearted, pale, evil boyfriend's father. She studied his face, which had anger and arrogant written all over it. His long white hair fell beyond his shoulders and his face was hard with a cruel look on his face. She wondered how long she had been studying him, but she figured not long because he began to speak.

"Look who it is" he said with a drawl "Ms. Mudblood Ganger is it not?" he now had what looked like a smirk but Hermione couldn't tell in the darkness of the room.

"What do you want?" was all Hermione said. She did not want to insult him because she loved Draco so, even though Draco hated his father, it didn't matter to her.

"Well mudblood I want to make sure you know about your parents being dead. You don't seem too upset so I wasn't exactly sure if you got the dark loards letter" he began to laugh, why, Hermione had no idea. All Hermione knew was that at that moment she tightened her grip on her wand.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I'M NOT UPSET ABOUT MY PARENTS DEATH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT MY LIFE AND WHAT I DO AND I WOULD SUGGEST YOU QUIT WHILE YOUR AHEAD." She screamed while not letting any tears fall from her eyes, she refused to show him that he was getting to her in that way.

"Oh then I see you did receive the letter. Good to know, I might add. You know mudblood I don't believe I told you that you could speak to me like that" he said sneering at her like she was a piece of dirt. That was it Hermione was so close to hex him into oblivion that she didn't even let the thought of Draco cross her mind.

"Excuse me? I will talk to you any way I please and you know why? Because I might not be a pureblood but I sure as hell am a better person then you! You're an arrogant self-centered arse who can't even be a good father to his son because he is too busy kissing up to the dark lord" she said and immediately tightened her grip on her wand, for she knew how he would react to her outburst. 

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT FROM A MUDBLOOD" he screamed. He reached out to grab Hermione's wrist and at that second Hermione screamed

"STUPLIFY!" he fell to the ground and Hermione quickly ran towards the door. She knew that she couldn't leave him there so she silently un-did the spell and ran as quickly as she could up to her common room.

Hermione ran up the stairs and screamed "true love" at the portrait which swung open. She fell to her knees in front of the fireplace and started to weep. She couldn't believe that she just hexed her boyfriend's father and she couldn't believe that she couldn't keep her cool.

**OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? TRUST ME A LOT MORE STUFF IS GOING TO COME DON'T WORRY IT GETS BETTER! PLEASE R&R**


	3. Good Reactions

**OKAY SO I'M BACK AND THIS IS MY THIRD CHAPTER. JUST SO YOU KNOW I AM TRYING TO MAKE HERMIONE MORE LIKE HERSELF IN THIS STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

Hermione was crying on the floor when all the sudden the portrait swung open. She looked up with tears blocking her vision. She blinked a few times in order to clear her version, making more tears fall slowly down her beautiful face. She realized it was none other then Draco standing in the portrait hole, when he realized where she was he ran over to her and dropped to his knees next to her.

"Hermione! Hermione are you okay? I saw you running when I walked out of the great hall to find you and I ran up hear to see what was going on." He took her in his arms, and rocked her gently until she finally pulled away and sat up. She was looking straight into his silver eyes and admiring his elegant and handsome face.

"I-I-I-I h-hexed-d y-y-y-your f-f-f-father" she stuttered at the words, sniffling every time she took a breath. She looked down at the floor waiting for him to react.

"My father? When did you see my father? And what did he do to make you hex him?" he tried to sound like he wasn't angry. He wasn't angry at her of course but just the fact that his father was near his Hermione could throw him over the edge.

"I-I-I d-d-don't t-t-think I c-can s-s-s-say" she said giving him a look that told him that it was more like she didn't want to actually say it. He understood right away and summoned paper and a quill right away. She looked at him confused for a moment.

"I need to know what happened and I think its better for you if you write it down." He said holding the quill out to her. She took it with her shaking hand and began to write it down. He did not feel right looking over her shoulder so he sat there, admiring her brown, perfectly waved hair and the way she leaned into him while still writing everything so perfectly legible. After a few minutes, she handed him the paper and leaned completely into him while he read.

She tilted her head back so that she could see the expression on his face while he was reading. She saw the way his eyes scanned the page and the way his eyes fired at the words that he didn't like. She also saw the way his hair was fallen perfectly onto his face and the way his silver eyes sparkled. After a few more minutes he was done and he placed the paper on the floor and brought his sparkling silver eyes to meet Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry you had to deal with my father and I'm proud that you hexed him, because he honestly did deserve it." He stopped talking for a second but Hermione knew that there was more he had to say by the way his smile faded a little bit. "Hermione I never want you to think that I would be mad at you for protecting yourself. Yes he is my father, and even if I was close with him, which I'm not because he is an awful example of a human being. Anyway what I was saying is that, I love you and all I want is for you to be safe, and if I have anything to do with it, my father will never come near you again." He finished with his smile getting bigger and his eyes sparkling and filling with love. Hermione had to admit he knew how to put things the right way and she loved that about him.

"No, you haven't even told your father or mother about us yet and I do not want you getting hurt for me." Hermione said very sternly, which she do know that she got herself together.

"Beautiful, I am planning on telling them soon since we are almost done with this school year. And I was going to talk to you about this later but sometime during the summer, since our years at Hogwarts will be over" he took a pause making sure that she was soaking up all the words. "I want to get a house together, I have the money and it really wouldn't take that long, that is if you want to of course." He finished kind of hesitating at the end of his sentence.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO!" she screamed with delight. Before he could even begin to respond, she turned around, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. The shock of it made him fall backwords while kissing her back. They were lying on the couch kissing each other passionately when there was a knock on the door. Hermione checked the time and then said

"Oh I forgot to tell you with everything going on but that's Harry and Ron I invited them to eat dinner here, wand please" she said while getting up fixing herself and hold out her hand. He did as she said and she went to go open to the portrait door for her two friends.

"Harry! Ron!" she said while hugging her two best friends. They hugged her back and they began to walk into the living room. Before n in sight she stopped the too boys.

"What's up Hermione? Why are we stopping?" Harry asked curious at what she didn't want them seeing.

"This is a non-magical discussion so please give me your wands." Hermione said holding out her hand to her two confused-looking friends. Harry did as she asked but Ron did not.

"Ron, give her your wand. You trust Hermione don't you?" Harry said to Ron and he nodded and handed over his wand to Hermione. Without another word, the three walked into the living room and too Hermione's surprise Harry sat down and nodded at Draco while Ron stood there, his face getting almost as red as his hair.

"THIS IS WHY YOU TOOK OUR WANDS! SO WE WOULDN'T HURT THAT GIT!" he screamed while pointing a finger at Hermione. Draco got up and Hermione shoot him a look and he sat back down.

"Please Ronald take a seat we need to talk." She said throwing Harry a 'help me out here' look. Harry smiled at Hermione and nodded his head. The raven haired boy got up and grabbed Ron by his arm and yanked him into a sitting position on the couch.

"Thankyou Harry" she said while smiling at him and going and sitting next to Draco. ?He knew not to hold her hand or anything before she told them what was going on.

"Well Harry, Ronald I know you don't want to hear this but me and Draco are dating." She simply said like it was a normal conversation. Harry stood up, walked over to Draco and shook his hand saying

"I had a feeling otherwise you would've been complaining about him" Hermione smiled at her good and understanding friend Harry and glanced at Draco and then looked at Ron. He was turning red from anger and his fist was clenched.

"MALFOY! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE YOU CHOOSE MALFOY! WHY? HOW COULD YOU!" he screamed as he was being held back by Harry. Hermione looked at Draco worried and then got and idea. With a flick of her wand Ron was sitting back on the couch, unable to move anything but his head.

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS NON-MAGICAL! HUH? GUESS YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE!" he screamed and Hermione just stood up and walked over to him. She looked him straight in the eye and said

"Listen Ronald I can date whomever I please and if you were really my friend you would just be happy that I am happy with him. You're opinion does not matter in my decisions and I hope you can understand that because I really love being friends with you" she was pleading him with her eyes, which in any second could fill with tears depending on his answer.

"Okay 'Mione if you trust him then I'll have to trust your judgement, but if you hurt her your DEAD" he said the last part starring daggers at Draco. Hermione flicked her wand so that Ron was able to move freely and then squealed while hugging him. Draco walked over to him and shook his hand saying

"Don't worry I will never hurt her" Ron nodded and smiled a light smile at him. They were all chatting and eating until it got late and Harry and Ron headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well that went well" Draco said as he was sitting at the table after he finished doing all of his homework. Hermione doing to the same got up and walked over to him planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Yes it did, but since tomorrow is Saturday we need to go talk to Dumbledore about your father, since he already knows about the letter." He said while walking away from him. "Oh and I'm tired so I'm going to bed goodnight" she said but then suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

"Yes we will go talk to him tomorrow and I'm going to bed too so we can walk together, plus you don't think you were going to go to bed without a good night kiss right?" he said while pulling her into his arms and carrying her bride style up the stairs. As the were in front of her door he placed her on the ground and gave her a warm passionate but yet light kiss, and they went into their rooms both knowing that they were going to dream of the other.

**SO? HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE R&R =)**


	4. Broken Mirrors

**OKAY SO THIS IS MY FOURTH CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT =)**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the smell of sausages and eggs. While stretching she checked her clock to see that it was 6:30am. _'that sweet guy woke up early to make me breakfast'_ she thought while moving into a sitting position on her bed. She got up, picked up her outfit for the day and went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she walked into the bathroom, she turned to look in the mirror and screamed as loud as possible. Draco came running up stairs to see a frightened Hermione facing the mirror in horror. He glanced over at the mirror and gasped.

"What happened to the mirror?" he said shocked at the broken pieces that had fallen in the sink.

"I-I don't know" she said frightened. Looking over at Draco as he walked towards her a grabbed her hand. "No I must take a shower before I go anywhere. Can you just please guard the door and magically lock the one that your not guarding please." She said while putting the shower on.

"Of course, but keep your wand as close as possible please" he said before he lightly kissed her and backed out of the room, also putting the spell on the other door. After about 15minutes Hermione knocked on the door letting him know that he could now come in. When he walked in she was in tight skinny jeans, a low cut shirt, and nice flats.

"You look amazing" he told her while taking her hand in his. "Come on downstairs I already sent a spell to heat up the breakfast and then after we eat we will go to Dumbledore" he said as he was leading her down the stairs.

After they ate Hermione nodded to Draco and he lead her out of the common room. They were now ready to show their relationship to the school so they walked hand-in-hand for awhile until Draco took his hand away from hers and put his arm sercurely around her waist. Hermione just smiled at this and kept walking. As they got to Dumbledore's office, it was surprisingly open to just step onto the spiral staircase, like he forgot to lock it. This worried Hermione and she shoot Draco a look.

"Well lets hurry then, and make sure that he is okay." Draco said, knowing exactly what Hermione was thinking. As they got to into his office, he immediately tightened his grip on her and put his hand over where his wand was.

"Ah , Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said as he nodded and greeted the two students. Draco immediately loosened his grip on Hermione and let her sit down on one of the chairs and he sat down on the other, without even thinking of where his wand was.

"Hello Professor we came here to discuss something that happened recently" Hermione said politely while Draco just nodded at the Professor sitting in front of him.

"Is that so Ms. Granger? Well then, do go on" he said while his eyes twinkled at her.

"Well Professor, just the other day, Draco's father was in the school. I don't know whether you know of his arrival or not, but as I was walking to the great hall for lunch, he pulled me into a empty classroom." She said, wanting him to comment on what she had said so far.

"Well Ms. Granger, I was not notified of his arrival therefore I did not have any such knowledge that he was in our beloved school. May I ask you why he pulled you into a empty classroom? And I would like to know if he hurt you in any way" the Professor said as he was considering what she was telling him, he also took a glance at Draco to see if he knew about this story as well.

"No Professor I am fine thankyou. He pulled me into the empty classroom to make sure I got the note about my parents death from the dark lord, he accused me of not being upset and although I know that it is wrong I yelled and disrespected him and hit him with a stuplify spell. I did not just leave him there though, I un-did the spell and ran to my common room. I'm sorry for disrespecting an adult like that and using such a serious spell." Hermione said looking down at the ground, actually very sorry for what she had done.

"No need to apologize Ms. Granger. You defended yourself and I'm glad you did so. I am also glad that you did not just leave him there, you were very smart to do what you did. But I don't understand why Mr. Malfoy is here, although I know that you two are dating, does he have something to tell me as well?" Dumbledore said while turning his head towards Draco, waiting for an answer.

"Yes Professor" Draco said politely and then continued "This morning, actually only about almost and hour ago. I was cooking breakfast for me and Hermione when I heard her scream. I found where she was and it turns out that someone has been in our bathroom because the mirror was broken." He finished looking at the Professor to see if he could tell what he felt about this, but of course with Dumbledore it was always so hard to tell.

"Well then I must take measures to protect you two from any further danger. As you know the school year is almost over and both of you have already fulfilled your educational expectations." He paused, trying to see if either had anything to say and they did.

"But Professor, excuse me for interrupting but are you telling me that we don't need to attend classes anymore?" Hermione said looking at Draco worried.

"Yes Professor what do you mean? And where would we go? I would like to stay with Hermione if you don't mind." Draco said flashing Hermione the warmest smile he ever has.

"Yes that is what I am saying. I was going to give you the notice about this tomorrow, but since you are here why not? Where you move is up to you. You two are welcome to stay in your head dormitories until you find a place to live. When you do find a place to live you will come to me and we will floo there. I will put protecting spells on your new house and only your friends and family will be able to come in and out. Anyone who you do not wish will not be able to penetrate the boarders." The Professor said to the two students sitting in front of him.

"I think I already have the perfect place, but I'm going to have to discuss it with Hermione." Draco said with a genuine smile plastered on his pale face.

"Wait Professor? Will we be able to live a normal life?" Hermione asked looking very worried at what his answer could be.

"Yes of course you will . You can go out, get jobs, visit friends, you will lead a perfectly normal life but, the point of the house being protected is that, if they can't get in the house you will never be vulnerable." Dumbledore said with a slight smile creeping on his face.

"Thankyou Professor we will go discuss it and we will let you know, but we must inform our friends first." Hermione looked shocked at what Draco had said and she just nodded at his words.

"Yes of course, I would expect nothing less of the sort. Goodday Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." He said as the two students were walking out of his office hand-in-hand.

"Good day" Hermione said while walking away from her beloved Professor. As Drace and Hermione walked through the halls, they got weird stares, some even glares, but that's not what Hermione noticed most. Draco was not taking her to their common room, but to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are you taking me to the Gryffindor common room?" she asked, so confused at what was going on.

"To get Harry and Ron so we can bring them back to the common room and explain what Dumbledore told us." Draco said as if the question was not needed.

"Oh okay" Hermione said Draco was not surprised to see Harry and Ron walking out of the common room before him and Hermione even got to the portrait.

"Oh hey guys me and Ron were just getting something to eat, do you guys want to join us?" Harry said smiling at Hermione and Draco.

"Hey Harry, Ron actually can you guys come back to our common room? We have food there and we need to talk to you guys." Hermione said as she was shocked at the hand shake that Draco received from both Harry and Ron.

"Sure whats up?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione and how she didn't look to happy.

"We will tell you when we get there, this conversation can not be overheard" Draco said as he lead the pack up to the common room the him and his beloved were soon to leave.

**SOO TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT! I MEAN COME ON HOW DO YOU THINK HARRY AND RON ARE GOING TO TAKE IT? YOU'LL FIND OUT WHEN I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER R&R? **


	5. New Arrangments

**OKAY THE FIFTH CHAPTER, I'M REALLY TRYING TO GET THIS STORY UP QUICKLY BUT I THINK THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST CHAPTER OF THE NIGHT.**

On the way to the common room, Harry kept glancing at Ron, who kept glancing at Hermione, who kept glancing at Draco. Hermione was so glad that Draco had this idea because she honestly rather have more people with them whenever they are in the common room, but she would never tell him that. When they got to the portrait, Draco said "true love" and it swung open. Ron, Harry, and Draco took seat in the living room while Hermione went to go make food.

"So mate what's going on" Harry said to Draco while they were waiting for Hermione to come back with there food.

"I can't say until Hermione comes back" Draco said, shifting the little box that was in his pocket. He wanted to ask Harry and Ron for their permission to marry her but, they didn't know about her parents being dead yet, so he could do such a thing. A minute later Hermione came back with a tray of food, placed in on the table, and took her seat next to Draco, leaning against him as his arm snaked around her.

"So 'Mione what's this all about anyway?" Ron asked as he started to fill his plate with food. Hermione just chuckled a little at her over-eating friend.

"Well the start off, a couple of months ago, I got a letter from Voldemort saying that he had killed my parents" she said as a single tears trickled down her face. Draco wipped away the tear and she smiled up at him as she continued talking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but I just didn't have any time because something else was always going on." She said to her friends, pleading them to understand.

"Its okay Hermi we are just sorry that we didn't realize" Harry said sending her apologetic look.

"Yeah I'm such an idiot sorry 'Mione., but continue telling us" Ron said smiling at her, even though she was in Draco's arms.

"Okay well the day you guys found out about well us, did you guys realize I wasn't at lunch?" She said hoping to that they did.

"Yeah of course, but we just figured that's why" Harry said looking at her confused.

"Yes well that's not exactly why I wasn't in the great hall for lunch. Draco's father somehow got into the school without anyone knowing and he pulled me into an empty classroom. He wanted to make sure I got the letter from the dark lord and he accused me of not being upset over my parents death." Another tear fell down her face, and yet again Draco wiped the tear off her face. Harry and Ron both stopped eating and had their fists clenched. "Guys calm down will you, I'm fine see. I hexed him and ran, and Draco followed me after seeing me running when he left the great hall. Then this morning, when I went to into the bathroom the mirror was broke, I screamed and Draco came running. He guarded the door as I took a shower, made me breakfast, and then we went down to speak to Professor Dumbldore." She took a deep breath and said "Are you guys with me so far?" they both nodded so she continued. "Well it turns out me and Draco both have fulfilled the educational stuff for this year, and in order for protection, and a start of our new life, Professor Dumbledore wants us to move. We have decided to move in together and Draco said he already has an idea on what house." She finished taking a deep breath

"Um may I interrupt and tell them more?" Draco asked his beloved.

"Yes of course" Hermione said while looking up at him and smiling.

"Well me and Hermione have talked about living together after school before so I just looked up some houses. I found a house right in the middle of London. It is far away from the Malfoy Manor, of that I made sure of. Also there are a couple of houses on sale on the same block, one next door, and one a couple of houses down. I'm telling you this because I would like to know if you guys might want to move in there." He finished, quite unsure of what Harry and Ron were going to say to this. He looked down at Hermione who was smiling up at him, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Wow Malfoy that was really nice of you. I would love to live in either of those houses, and I'm sure ron could live with me. How big are the houses?" Harry asked, really excited about this new deal. His green eyes were twinkling and his face was brightened by a huge smile spread across his face.

"Yes how big is the house Malfoy? I mean I would love it too" Ron said sheepishly and he was finishing up his meal. He, to Hermione's surprise also looking excited.

"Trust me it is big enough for both of you. Would you like to see it? I informed Professor Dumbledore that I was going to offer this to you, so he connected the houses to our floo network.

"Yeah sure lets go" Harry and Ron both said together

"Wait a minute! I want to see our future house first!" Hermione said trying to get them to change the plans because she really rather see what could be her future house first.

"I'll go with you there then and we will meet up with Harry and Malfoy a couple minutes later" Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"Okay thanks Ron!" she said and jumped on him, giving him a hug. 

"Okay well, me and Harry say, 'Second on Sale house' and you and Ron say 'First on Sale house' okay?" he said, everyone nodded and they all said what the were told. Draco and Harry arrived in the house that Harry and Ron might buy. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, it was huge! But he knew there was a reason Draco didn't argue with Ron about taking Hermione.

"So Malfoy, why did you want to speak to me alone?" Harry said while raising an eyebrow up at his new pale mate.

"I wanted to ask your permission for something" Draco said, not even questioning how Harry knew.

"Ok? So ask?" Harry said. Now he was extremely confused. But he guessed he would find out in a couple of seconds.

"I want your permission to marry Hermione." Draco said while his shaky hand ran over the banister and they walked up the stairs.

"Wow Malfoy, no I'm sorry I mean Draco, yes of course I give you permission, you have made her very happy and I'm happy for both of you." Harry said with a smile as he gave his new mate a hug. They walked back down the stairs and Hermione pulled Harry to see Draco's and Hermione's going to be new house. Draco was left with Ron, which is exactly what he wanted. As they were walking down the stairs Draco said

"Ron I would like your permission to marry Hermione." Ron looked shocked, but to Draco's surprise not mad in the least.

"I guess I have no choice but to give it to you, since I can tell Harry already did." Ron shook Draco's hand and in the next 2 minutes, Hermione was back with Harry. 

"WE ARE GETTING THAT HOUSE!" she said as she ran into Draco's arms. Draco loved the sent of her hair and loved the way she gripped onto him when she hugged him.

"Okay darling you got it" he said kissing her lightly on the lips. Harry and Ron just smiled at the couple and hated to interrupt, but they had to.

"We are also taking this one" Harry said ad then added "You know me and Ron got those letters about being able to not go to classes or to leave early because we fulfilled everything too" he said knowing all too well and giant hug was coming.

"Yay! We will all be together! To protect eachother!" Hermione said as she launched at Harry and Ron giving them the biggest hugs ever.

"Guys we better get back and tell Dumbledore our plans." Draco said smiling at his new friends.

"Yeah I agree" Harry said walking to the fireplace and screaming "DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE"

They all took turns using the floo network and ended up in Dumbledore's office.

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME =) SEE I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET THEM OUT OF HOGWARTS =)**


	6. Unwanted Visitors

**OKAY SO I SCREWED UP THE NUMBERS ON THE CHAPTERS LOL SO THIS IS ACTUALLY MY 5****TH**** SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU.**

When they got to Dumbledore's office they all sat down in the chairs that were in front of his desk. Hermione had realized that his desk looked messier then usual, and his bird was nowhere in sight. When Dumbledore walked into sight, he didn't look at all surprised at the four people who occupied his office.

"Well hello young ones, I see that Mr. Malfoy has shown you three the house he chooses for the four of you." Dumbledore said as he took his seat in his chair.

"Yes Professor, me and Ron would like to by the house next to the one Draco and Hermione are buying." Harry said while he looked at Ron, who was nodding nonchalantly.

"Ah I see well young ones, it is up to you when you would like to move in. The first expense is going to be paid by the ministry, but I would like to remind you, once you get jobs, the expenses will be all you duty to pay." Dumbledore said, making sure that he was eyeing every single person that was sitting in front of him.

"Well Professor and I think I would like to move in as soon as possible. It is still early in the day and, if my friends don't mind maybe we could get settled by tonight." Hermione said as she glanced at Draco who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well Ms. Granger, that is something we must ask your fellow friends. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy do you have any objections to Ms. Granger's request?" Dumbledore ask the three young men sitting in front of him. They all shook there heads no, and smiled at Hermione. "Well then, I will call the house elves to take your bags there after your done packing, we will miss you here at Hogwarts and I want you to know that you are always welcome." Dumbledore said while getting up and walking towards the fireplace.

"Excuse me Professor, but is there a way that you could send someone to the Malfoy Manor, so I could have all of my stuff?" Draco asked while letting go of Hermione's hand and walking towards the Professor.

"Already done Mr. Malfoy, your belongings from your house have already been packed and shipped to my office, they should be arriving any minute." He said but then quickly added. "and I must ask you Mr. Malfoy, would you like your family to be aloud into your home with Ms. Granger?" Draco looked shocked at the questions but started to consider his Professor's words.

"Thank you Professor, and only my mother. I do not want my father anywhere near me or Hermione, but my mother will be aloud to visit." Draco said, now Hermione was standing next to him, holding his hand and Harry and Ron were standing behind them.

"Very well then, while you all get your stuff together I will go put the charms and spells on the houses. You can floo to your house right away after you are done packing, I will be keeping in touch with you guys for the first couple of months. Well be on you're way, and enjoy your new lives." Dumbledore said as he shooed them away with his hand. The group of four walked out of the office.

"Alright well me and Ron will get our stuff packed and floo to our new house, once we are done setting things up we will stop by your house, sound good?" Harry said while he and Ron walked away from the couple. They both nodded and walked up the staircase that led to their common room. While walking Hermione just had to ask why Draco offered that house to Harry and Ron.

"Draco? That was really sweet of you to show Harry and Ron that house, but why did you do it?" she said, trying not to sound like she wasn't grateful. She saw his eyes twinkle and she knew he had a good reason.

"Well, I want you to have the most protection possible. I also do not have a problem with Harry and Ron, we are becoming friends now." Draco said, while knowing all too well that he wasn't telling the complete truth. He trusted Harry and Ron and he wanted them to be as close as possible just in case anything happened.

"Protection? From what? I can handle myself just fine I might add." She said as she let go of his hand and started to walk a little faster towards their common room. He quickly and silently cursed himself for the wording he used and caught up with her.

"I know that you can protect yourself, I didn't mean it like that. True love" he said and the portrait swung open. She stopped dead and starred in front of her.

"What exactly do you think could happen then? I know you and I know that you wouldn't of even thought about my protection in our new house if you didn't know something was coming." She said, more like to herself then to him. She stared blankly ahead while she waited for him to answer her question. _'he had to know I would figure it out'_ she thought to herself.

"I just know my father is all. Once he realizes my stuff is gone, he will try to find me. When he does, it won't be pretty. I do trust Dumbledore and his magic but, my father is also very powerful and I don't want anything happening to you." He said it honestly. He knew that she wasn't going to let him give her a half fast answer; he wasn't even sure why he tried. She finally turned to him, looking deep into his eyes and I small smile spread across her face.

"That's sweet. Let me guess, you already packed your stuff? As did I?" she said as if the conversation beforehand never happened Draco was taken aback.

"Yes so should we floo then? And I'm so not getting away with it that easy am I? He said trying to add some humor to his voice. She smiled weakly at him.

"Oh you bet your not." She said slapping him playfully in the arm.

"Well then, let's go. Follow after me. JR MALFOY RESIDENCE" he yelled the last part as clearly as a bell. Hermione did the same and the next thing they knew they were in the new home. Everything was beautiful. The living room was huge and spectacular. It had a stunning fireplace and too big couches and a little small wooden table in the middle of the room. The next room in the house was the kitchen. Everything was marble and above the stove was, as Draco put there, a picture of him and Hermione. To Hermione's liking they also had a spectacular dining set in the dining room. It was all old wood but looked new as could be and had many chairs around the huge table.

"Lets go see the upstairs again." He said as he took her hand in his. The staircase itself was beautiful. It was sterling silver and was spiral. The bathroom contained a huge bathtub along the right wall and a toilet on the opposite wall. The sink was beautiful and on each side of the sink, was marble and had, on one side, Hermione's items, and on the other, Draco's. Needless to say, their bedroom was also very big and very beautiful. Their bed was king size, and they had to huge dressers, one filled with Draco's stuff and the other filled with Hermione's.

"Oh Hermione I had Professor Dumbledore add a room for you." He dragged her out of their bedroom and took her to yet another room. Inside the room were millions of books and huge book shelves. In the middle of the book shelves were chairs and even a small table in the middle of the chairs.

"Wow thank you it's amazing." She said as she nearly jumped on him, giving him one of the tightest hugs she ever given him. There were also two spare rooms which were smaller then their room but big enough for a person's liking.

"This house is beautiful. But your not getting away with what you said before." She said coming out of her state of awe. Draco's face fell, but not at Hermione's words, at something else.

"If you want to know what I was worried about, make sure your wand is in sight and come downstairs with me." She did not object, but let him lead her the way, he took her by the door that lead to the backyard. The backyard was also huge and had a pool and a swing set already in it. But that's not all that was occupying there backyard.

"Why is your father in our backyard?" Hermione said, grasping on tight to her wand and Draco's hand.

"I told you he would come looking for me, and the spell will not allow him to come in" Draco said as he proceeded to open the door. Before he did so, he turned back to Hermione. "Go get Harry and Ron" he said. But before she could react they came through the front door.

"Right on time" Hermione said with a smile, but then her face dropped. "Draco's father is outside." She said while walking back to him, Harry and Ron following.

"Oh this can't be good. What do you want us to do Draco?" Harry asked while placing his hand on his shoulder. Draco turned around and forced a small smile to appear on his face.

"Well, I want you all to come outside with me, wands at the ready. My father is a dangerous man so be sure to be aware of all his movements. I know Hermione is going to hate me for saying this but, if I get separated from her can you guys make sure that you protect her as much as possible?" he said, waiting for a reply. Instead, Harry and Ron nodded, both patting him on the shoulder. He nodded back, took Hermione's hand in his and opened the door. He father didn't move in the slightest.

"Well my disgrace for a son has brought friends with him has he?" Lucius said with the normal drawl that was always in his voice.

"You are not welcome here. Leave now." Was all Draco said, he knew there was no point in bickering with his father.

"I don't care in the slightest whether you want me here or not. You and that filthy mudblood better get that straight." He said, at this Hermione flinched and stepped forward; ignoring the pull that she got from Draco as she did so. She put her wand to her hand and sliced it open.

"You see my blood?" all he did was nod "Well my blood is just as clean as yours." She said and then quickly healed herself. "If I'm not mistaken, you and I have the same color blood. So don't you dare call me a mudblood because as you just witnessed, my blood is just as clean as yours" she finished, not raising her voice in the slightest.

"Hermione you didn't need to do that" Draco said while trying to pull her back. Hermione released his hand from hers.

"Yes I did. Your father needs to learn that his words are no more accurate then me calling him nice." She answered with a proud smile starting to form on her face.

"Well very good demonstration I have to say, never seen that one before. But unlike you, my blood is all magic, as yours is not." He said, thinking he was outsmarting this young witch.

"Oh really now? Maybe if you did some research on your family you would find different." She took a paused and took yet another step towards the blond haired man, still gripping her wand. "You see, many years ago one of your ancestors married a muggle. Therefore, your blood is no purer then mine. There is not one pureblood family that is actually pureblood." Hermione said showing her smile. Harry and Ron were looking at Draco, who was smiling at her intelligence.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT BY AN INFERIOR." He screamed raising his wand to her, but still she did not raise hers.

"See yet again that is where you are mistaken. I am not inferior to you because I am not afraid of you. If you were going to kill me, you would of the day you came to speak with me about my parents." She said still calm and not raising her wand an inch.

"You have no idea what I am capable of child!" he screamed, still not sending a single curse her way. She took a step towards him yet again and put her wand to his neck.

"And you have no idea what I am capable of. I could do anything right now, because you are now inferior of me you see." She said while slowly taking her wand and moving it to the middle of his forehead. "But I won't because unlike you I am not a fowl human being" she then took two large steps back, and was now next to Draco. He took her hand in his.

"Avada Ka-" he was cut short by Hermione screaming.

"Expelliamous" his wand went flying out of his hand and he was left vulnerable to the four kids standing in front of him. Draco let go of Hermione's hand and walked towards his father.

"LEAVE NOW" Draco screamed in his father's face, but his father did not budge. 

"I raised you boy! I know that you would not harm your family." He said, mocking his son. Draco raised his wand to his neck

"But you are not family to me anymore, you are nothing" he said in the most sneering voice possible "STUPIFY!" he screamed and his father fell to the floor. Hermione walked up next to him and looked over his shoulder. Harry and Ron went up to Hermione and whispered that they were flooing to get Dumbledore.

"Draco, thank you" was all Hermione said. Draco spun around and took her in his arms. He looked down at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Not a problem. You were very brave to outsmart him like you did. It was great" he said still looking down at her. Yet again his silver eyes met her brown eyes, and she pried herself up on her tippy-toes and kissed him lightly. After they broke apart Dumbledore walked out into there backyard. Where Draco's father's frozen body lay.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINKKK? R&R PLEASEEEEEE**


	7. Fights

**SO THIS IS MY 6****TH**** CHAPTER! A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED IN THE 5****TH**** CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.**

When Dumbledore walked out of the house, his face fell as he saw who was lying on the floor. His normally sparkling eyes looked hard and narrow while he was looking at the body of the man who was practically frozen on the ground. Dumbledore slowly turned towards Hermione and Draco, who were now accompanied by Harry and Ron.

"What happened here Mr. Malfoy?" Was all he said, still standing in the same spot, eyes scanning over the body once or twice before looking up and the young adults before him.

"You see my father came to pay us a little 'visit' today. We asked him to leave and he didn't. Hermione had a little talk with him, and he threw the killing curse at her. She blocked it, and I well, you can see what I did." Draco said as he starred into his old Professor's blue eyes.

"Well then, what did you say to him Ms. Granger?" He said while moving his eyes away from the blond haired boy, and moved onto the brown haired girl standing next to him.

"Well Professor, he called me a mudblood, so I simply demonstrated that my blood was in fact just as pure as his. Then I showed him that I was not inferior to him is all." Hermione said, hiding a smile that was threatening to show on her face.

"It seems that you four did nothing wrong, Lucius on the other hand, will be sent to Azkaban for trying to use an unforgivable curse." Dumbledore had said. A smile then appeared on his face, and his eyes were once again wide and vided.

"Thank you Professor and sorry for the trouble." Hermione said, trying to be as polite as possible. Without another word, Dumbledore walked back into the house, with the body of the frozen Lucius floating behind him. They saw the green sparks, indicating that he was now gone, and back in his office. Draco and Hermione went to go sit on one of the benches while Harry and Ron sat on the swings of the swing set.

"So um…..i hate to break this moment of silence. But umm me and Harry here need to know some things." Ron said, his voice sounding unsure of the answer that he was about to receive.

"Ronald, we don't know much more then you do. All we know is that his father obviously did not want him with a person like me." Hermione said while looking down at the ground after she said it. Draco took her hand in his and turned to look at Ron.

"Honestly that's all I know. If I knew more, you and Harry would already be informed" he said and then turned back to Hermione who was still looking at the ground. Harry, who was sitting on the swing closest to Draco realized that him and Hermione needed some alone time, but he had to ask him something first.

"We aren't just talking about your father" Harry said looking from Draco to Ron, then back to Draco. Harry was waiting for Ron to cut in and add something, but it looks like Harry as all on his own with this one.

"Oh then what's your questions?" Hermione asked while peeking up at Harry, who seemed a little irritated, at what? She didn't know.

"Well since it looks like Ron isn't helping me out at al" he nudged Ron in the side, making Ron jump. "I guess I'll just ask you everything." He took a long pause, like he was trying to figure out how to word it. "We aren't complete blocks you know? We want to know why you invited us to buy the house right next door. What's going on?" He finished, seeming very proud of how he worded it.

"Honestly Harry, I had a feeling this would happen, the whole my father coming here and all. As much as Hermione hates this, I wanted to make sure she had the most protection. Plus what is better then having our closest friends right next door." He finished with a sigh, happy that he finally got the truth out to them. Harry and Ron seemed pleased with the answer.

"Well Draco, you're a good guy you know that? And of course we will always be here for Hermione." Harry said, Ron nodding behind him.

"Yeah of course we will" Ron added, trying to make sure he got a word in there.

"Ummm we are going to leave and go um set up some things in our house. See you guys tomorrow." Harry said as he walked towards the house dragging Ron with him. Before they could even answer, the two boys were already in the house. Draco looked down at Hermione and realized that she was sobbing quietly in his arms.

"Hermione dear, why are you crying?" He said as he was wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She looked up

"Because you lived with your father for 16 years didn't you?" she paused, showing him it wasn't a rhetorical question. He nodded slowly and she continued "so how can you honestly tell me that you don't think they way he does? How can u honestly tell me that what he says doesn't affect how you look at me?" she finished, tears streaming down her face. She then realized that she had put way to much thought into this. He let go of her hand and stood in front of her.

"Because I love you way too much to let what my father says or thinks, come between that." He said while cupping her face in his hand. She moved her face away from his hand and got up.

"Maybe that's just not enough anymore! Maybe I need proof that you are committed to me!" she said as she flung herself past Draco. "I NEEED SPACE DON'T FOLLOW ME!" she said as she disappeared into the house.

'_Ugh I should've pulled out the ring! STUPID STUPID STUPID' _He said to himself as he watched her run.

**IK ITS SHORTER BUT I JUST HAD TO END IT LIKE THAT REVIEW? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	8. Proposals

**CHAPTER 7! I HOPE YOU ENJOYY! SORRY IT TOOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER! **

Hermione decided not to go the Harry and Ron's house. She thought that would be too expectable. She didn't really know this town that well, but at the moment she really didn't care. It was dark, but not too dark. The sky was a dark indigo, the sun just setting with the beautiful colors of the sunset just above the horizon. Hermione was so absorbed in the beautiful coloring of the sky that she hardly noticed that someone was following her. She finally found a small bench near a small, what looked like, an animal park. She was starring off into space when a cold voice spoke behind her.

"So the little mudblood left all alone, unprotected?" said the cold voice. Hermione was sure that it wasn't Lucius, but then who? She then realized who this anonymous voice is. She spun around, taking her wand out as she did so and pointed it at the one and only Lord Voldermort.

"Ah finally came to the realization mudblood?" he added in the coldest voice possible.

"W-what do you w-want? She asked, her voice a little bit shaky, but not shaky enough to sound scared.

"Well mu-" he was cut off by Hermione stepping forward and speaking.

"Oh I get it. You think that by attacking me Harry will come and rescue me. Oh or better yet, Draco and Harry. Very clever indeed" she said, backing away from the person, more like creature in front of her. His expression went from shocked to calm, to smiling slightly.

"Smartest witch of your age indeed you are. Where is the boy who lived anyway? Oh yes and that disgrace of a Malfoy?" he said, his voice steady and calm as always. Which made Hermione more nervous then before, but she kept her cool.

"He has a name, both of them do. And if you think your getting anything out of me your mistaken." She said in a firm tone. Voldermort stepped closer to her and lowered his wand. She immediately put hers to his neck.

"I was expecting you to tell me mudblood. And you know why? Because even filth such as yourself isn't that stupid." He said, not even paying attention to the wand that was on his neck.

"We have two very different descriptions of filth" She said, but looked down to her feet, because a small item was thrown at her. Voldermort didn't notice, so she stepped on it, and looked back up.

"It seems we do. Now mudblood, any last words?" Just then about ten death eaters popped up, and surrounded Hermione. She knew she had no chance, but then she looked at her foot she quickly said

"accio" and the rock came up towards her hand, she grabbed it and suddenly she was in the middle of the woods. She had no idea where she was but suddenly she realized that there were woods behind her new house. She started running in the direction where she saw a small opening. She was stopped short by someone grabbing her wrist. She went to grab her wand but, the person stopped her by taking her hand and holding it.

"You got my port key I'm guessing?" the moment the voice spoke Hermione was relieved to know it was Draco. She spun around and put her arms around his neck. His silver eyes were once again starring into her chocolate brown ones. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I have something I need to show you. You might laugh at some of it but you will get my point." He said while motioning her to sit down on one of the logs. With a flick of his wand a guitar was strapped around his neck. He started playing a slow but not too slow melody.

'_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you any place you wanna go_

_Yeahhh_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny I may be and ordinary guy _

_With heart and soul_

_But if you the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero.'_

He was about to keep going when suddenly his guitar disappeared and Hermione came flying at him. She rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He moved his arms around her waist and lifted her up and spun her around as they were kissing. By the time he put her down the kiss had ended.

"You already are my hero." She said as she smiled up at him. He smiled back down at her but then let go of her waist. Hermione was surprised at this gesture and sent him a questioning look.

"I have something else too" he said, Hermione just smiled at him. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Hermione Jean Granger. You are the most witty, sassy, bossing, controlling, book addict, beautiful, wonderful, brave, intelligent women I have ever met. I love you more then anything in this world. Will you marry me?" He said while taking her hand in his.

"Of course I will!" She squealed as her put the ring on her finger. The ring was a 4 carrot diamond and was engraved with the letters '_H&D'. _It was simply astonishing and must of course him a fortune but Hermione was way too happy to think about that right now.

"Now, my lady. I must take you to Dumbledore's office right away." He said while taking her hand in his once more and walking her out of the woods, and into there backyard.

"Oh really? And why is that?" she asked, she honestly forgot about the situation beforehand.

"Um Voldermort…" He said, wondering why she even asked.

"Oh yeah did you tell Harry and Ron yet?" She asked as they walked inside and towards the, already burning fire place.

"Yes they are waiting at Dumbledore's office." He said and then said "DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE" as he threw the floo powder. Hermione did the same and soon enough they were sitting in Dumbledore's office yet again.

"Ah Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Nice of you to come so soon. Ah and Ms. Granger it seems that congratulations are in order for you and Mr. Malfoy." He said, at the last part, he was looking down at the ring on Hermione's finger which had the ring on it.

"Hello Professor and yes thank you." She said, she couldn't help but be polite to this professor. She then glanced at Harry who immediately added.

"Don't worry 'Mione, Draco asked us for permission. So we already know" he said with a smile. Hermione quickly got up and hugged Ron and Harry.

"Well then, Ms. Granger you had an encounter today with the death eaters and Voldermort today?" Dumbledore said, obviously trying to get this conversation going.

"Yes I did. Voldermort was there by himself at first. He only wanted Harry and Draco to fall into the trap. When I wouldn't tell him where they were he summoned his death eaters. They only thing was, Voldermort didn't know that Draco actually knew where I was and sent me a port key that looked like a rock, so all I did was silently summon it and then I got away safely." She said, obviously proud of herself for what happened only an hour or so ago.

"Ah well then good thinking by both you Ms. Granger and you Mr. Malfoy. I already rearranged the spell so that neither Voldermort nor his death eaters can step foot in your town." He said smiling at the four students in front of him.

"So is everyone safe now?" Harry asked. Of course Harry was the one being all business. Dumbledore's shimmering blue eyes met with Harry's.

"Yes you are all safe now." He answered with a smile.

"Thank you Professor." Ron said and then got up. Draco, Hermione, and Harry followed suit and they all flooed back to Draco's and Hermione's house. Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch lying in each others arms, while Ron and Harry were sitting in chairs across from them.

"So Hermione. Are you going to tell us why you ran away and then when you come back you guys are not just fine, but engaged?" Ron said, and for once actually laughing with Harry and Draco.

"After I get some coffee for us." She said as the walked out of the room and left the laughing boys together for some more jokes.

**SOO? HOW DO YOU LIKE? NEXT CHAPTER GET MORE COUPLES! HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	9. Black Letters

**SOOO CHAPTER 8! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Once Hermione was out of the room Harry turned towards Draco.

"So Harry how is everything going with Ginny?" Draco said, knowing that Hermione was not yet informed that Ginny and Harry we getting very serious and Harry wanted Ginny to move in with him and Ron. Harry looked up at Draco.

"Oh I was just about to tell you. She is moving in with me and Ron next week." He said with a huge smile on his face. Draco glanced at Ron who didn't look so excited about the situation.

"Okay Ron, what was you're conditions for this to happen?" He said, holding back a chuckle. Unlike Harry who laughed at his comment.

"How did you know? And my only conditions were that, he keeps the snogging down to the minimal and, that him and her don't um-"He got cut off by Harry.

"That we don't shag." Ron looked disgusted and continued.

"Yeah that they don't do that when I'm home." At that comment, Draco was on the floor with laughter. He couldn't even comment on it because he was laughing so hard. He was still laughing when Hermione came in with coffee. She sat down on the couch and looked at her lover who was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch laughing.

"Well it seems you guys are getting along." Hermione said. Draco finally stopped laughing and sat down next to Hermione, rapping his arm around her waist as he did so.

"Yes, very much so." Surprisingly this comment came from Ron, Hermione was shocked. _'Well then I guess they are friends now, finally.'_ She said to herself as she smiled at Ron. Everyone had their own cup of coffee, but Hermione was still wondering why Draco was laughing so hard beforehand.

"So what was so funny?" she asked.

"We will tell you that after you tell us your story." Harry said, knowing this would annoy Hermione, but she would still tell the story now that she was reminded to do so.

"Fine. Well there is really no story to tell. After you guys left I overreacted about how Draco could possibly be so different from his father. I stormed out which was unnecessary, but I did. Anyway, I didn't go to your house because I thought Draco would know I was there. So I just kept walking, I stopped at a bench, and the next thing I knew Voldermort was behind me. Draco I guessed followed me and turned a rock into a port key. You know the rest of that part, seeing as I told Dumbledore.-" she took a long pause before she continued. "The port key took me to the woods behind our house. I was running towards the house when Draco grabbed my wrist to stop me. He had me sit on a log and he played his guitar and sang a beautiful song to me. I cut him off by attacking him with a hug. Then he got down on one knee, took out the ring, and proposed." She finished with the biggest smile on her face. Harry got up and gave Hermione a congratulation hug, and to Hermione's surprise, he gave Draco one as well. Ron did the same, which surprised Hermione even more. Now she was really curious about why they were getting along so well.

"Okay now your turn. I wanna know how you guys are getting along so well." Hermione said and Harry just smiled.

"Okay I know that me and Ron weren't thrilled about you and Draco at first but now, we realized that he really is a very nice guy. We have become friends and I'm glad." Harry said, Hermione was yet again surprised to hear Ron speak up next.

"Yeah 'Mione. He is a good friend and I'm glad you two are happy together." Ron said while sending Draco a smile, in which he returned.

"Oh Okay. And the laughing fit?" She added and Draco chuckled with Harry while Ron was emotionless.

"Well, Ginny is going to move in with me and Ron soon." Harry said and Hermione ran over to him giving him the biggest hug.

"Oh there's more. But I think I'll let Draco tell that part." Harry said with a laugh. Hermione walked back over and sat next to Draco. He chuckled a little bit before starting.

"Oh yeah well Ron's conditions for this to happen were, that they would keep a snogging down to a minimal, and that-" He started to laugh a little bit. "And that they wouldn't shag while Ron was home" At this Hermione started laughing too. Ron seemed angry that they were laughing but then started laughing again. After awhile Draco calmed down and so did everyone else. Draco got up, drawing attention to him.

"Harry, Ron, I know this isn't traditional per say. But I want both of you guys to be my best mates at the wedding. If you want I mean." For the first time Harry could tell that Draco was unsure of himself.

"I'd love to" Harry said while getting up and patting Draco on the shoulder.

"Wow mate, I would love to as well." Ron said, while doing the same as Harry, but on the opposite side of Draco. They all smiled at each other and then sat back down.

"Oh sorry guys but me and Ron got to go. We will see you guys tomorrow." Harry said and then Ron and Harry disappeared.

"That was nice of you." Hermione said. As she cuddled with Draco on the couch. With the flick of his wand, the dishes were gone.

"Nah, they are the only real friends I have anyway." He said, while swooping Hermione in his arms and walking up the stairs,

"Well this is a new way of telling me that its time for bed." She said while laughing, he then laughed quietly as well.

"Yes well, I can tell that your exhausted-" before he could finish his sentence she was sleeping in his arms. "You see my point." He said while smiling down at her. He placed her on her side of the bed and lay down with her in his arms. He silently fell asleep, dreaming of the girl he loved.

The next morning, Hermione woke up, feeling a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She loved this feeling, and she loved it was Draco who she had this feeling with. Somehow he still made her nervous, she didn't know how or why, but somehow she got butterflies when she woke up in his arms. When she turned to see if he was up, he was starring down at her, with a big smile on his face.

"Morning beautiful." He said and kissed her check. He slowly got out of bed but Hermione grabbed his wrist before he could walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sounding very tired.

"To get us some breakfast." He said but Hermione pulled him towards the bed making him fall onto it.

"No need." She said while pulling down on his collar to make him kiss her. When they broke apart there were two trays sitting on the edge of the bed, one for her, and one for him.

"When did you put a spell for breakfast in bed?" he asked while his silver eyes were shinning.

"Last night, when I went to get the coffee" she said, lightly kissing him once again.

"Brightest witch of our age indeed." He said and then went to eat. As they were eating, a dark brown owl came tapping on the bedroom window.

"Do you recognize the owl?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head, but got up to receive the letter. The letter was all black, which Hermione recognized. She signaled for Draco to come back towards the bed, he did so. He sat on the edge of the bed and Hermione scooted towards him.

"Don't open it." She said and he froze for a second then turned towards Hermione.

"Why not?" He thought he sounded dumb but he didn't care.

"Because. Just because Voldermort can't set foot in this town doesn't mean he can't owl here. For all we know it could be a port key. That is the same kind of letter I received when I was informed of him killing my parents." A tear ran down her face and Draco dropped the letter and turned towards her even more, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Okay I won't open it. But we got to tell Harry and Ron about this." He said while pulling her into a hug. She placed her head on his shoulder. And he put his head on top of hers.

"Well it's almost 10 we can go now." She said, pulling away slightly. The next thing she knew, they were in Harry and Ron's living room. She guessed that Draco operated them there.

"Nice of you to knock." Ron said, with a smile on his face. His smile faded when he realized this was not a social visit.

"What's going on?" He asked and Draco just sat on the couch with Hermione. "HARRY!" Ron called. Harry came rushing downstairs and realized why he got called like that.

"What's going on?" he said and Draco took the letter out of his pocket.

"Me and Hermione received this letter today. It was a dark brown owl who was carrying it." Draco said, Harry frowned and sat down. Draco could tell Harry knew more then the rest of them.

"T-that i-is Voldermort's o-owl." He couldn't believe that it was true but Harry knew better then anyone, whose owl was Voldermort's.

"We figured as much. We didn't open it. Hermione thought it might be a port key."

"Good thinking. But that letter is no port key." Harry said. Draco looked confused so Harry finished. "If it was a port key my scar would hurt. You see, because if I was indeed a port key, Voldermort would be connected to the letter more. But my scar is not burning, so you are safe to open it." He finished.

'_I got to hand it to Harry. He has learned a lot over the years.' _Hermione thought and then smiled up at Harry, she also took the letter from Draco. "Okay Harry I'm trusting you." She said and then opened the letter, it read

_Dearest Mudblood and blood traitor,_

_I'm glad to inform you that I, Lord Voldermort, can send letters to you seeing as that doesn't not make me step foot in your town. No matter how long you hide, I will have you and you little friends in coffins soon enough. _

_-Voldermort._

"Wow" Hermione said. Draco immediately threw the letter in the fireplace but Hermione was not upset about that.

"He doesn't scare me" Hermione said, at this comment everyone's head turned towards her. "I mean, I rather be who I am, then who he is." She added and they all smiled at her. Before another word was spoken the same dark owl came to Harry and Ron's window. Without a second thought, Harry threw the letter into the fire.

"He will not control me anymore." Harry said and then Hermione gave Harry the biggest hug.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to get Ginny from school early. I want her to be protected as well." And with that Harry walked off to get his love.

**SO? HOW DO YOU LIKE? R&R PLEASEEEEE THANKYOU **


	10. The Result

**OKAYY SOOO CHAPTER 9! **

After Harry left Ron decided to go home. It was now an hour after Harry had left, and he still wasn't back yet. Ron was sitting in the living room when he started to worry. _'Where is he? Something must have went wrong'_ At that moment, he got up and went to the fireplace, he picked up the floo powder saying "HERMIONE'S HOUSE" In the next second, he was in their living room. They were nowhere to be seen.

"HERMIONE! DRACO!" he screamed, he heard footsteps above him. Draco came into sight with nice pajama pants and an old t-shirt on.

"What's wrong?" by the sound in Draco's voice, Ron could tell that he was honestly worried. Almost a second later Hermione came into view, looking like she didn't change into her pajamas yet.

"H-h-harry n-never c-came h-home." Ron tried hard not to stutter, but he couldn't control his nerves.

"I figured as much. I'm going to Hogwarts to see what happened." Hermione said. Draco and Ron had to hand it to her; she really was the brightest witch of their age.

"Be careful!" Ron and Draco both said together, but their voices were cut off by Hermione stepping into the fire and saying

"If I'm not back after an hour, come get us. DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!' the last part was a yell, and before they could answer the green flames surrounded her and she disappeared.

"So" Ron said to Draco who ended up pacing the living room, while Ron sat on the couch.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" He said suddenly, it seemed like he was fighting with whether or not to actually ask him.

"Of course, what's up?" he said back, Draco took a deep breath and stopped pacing.

"Do you think Voldermort has anything to do with Harry not coming back?" Ron was shocked at this but knew that he was sure that Draco was right.

"Yes I do"

"But"

"No but Draco, Voldermort knew Harry would get Ginny early"

"We are going to get them."

"But-"

"I don't care we are going now." Draco grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him to the fireplace. They both screamed "DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE" and were gone. When they showed up, Hermione was no where to be seen, and Harry and Ginny were tied to the chairs.

"Ginny! Harry!" Ron ran up to them and untied them.

"Where is she?" Draco said, Harry pointed to a small door, Draco went running.

"Bu-" Before Harry could continue Draco was already in the room. Hermione was standing there, face-to-face with Voldermort. Their wands were drawn; neither realized that Draco had come into the room. He hid behind one of the big pillars in the room.

"Well well little mudblo-"before he could finish, Hermione screamed

"STUPIFY!" She turned around and ran into the arms of Draco.

"You knew I was here didn't you."

"Yes of course I did." She said while putting her head on his shoulder. They walked out together and locked the door behind them. To their surprise, Dumbledore was standing in front of them.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Don't worry about Voldermort, he is being handled." Said Dumbledore. His blue eyes sparkled.

"Where are Harry and Ron? And how are you so calm about this professor?" Draco said, while securing his arm around Hermione's waist.

"They are all at home, safe; Ms. Weasley is with them as well. And Mr. Malfoy, I am calm about this because there is no more danger, I have sent Voldermort far away and he will never penetrate these walls again." Draco said nothing to this but, to his surprise, Hermione did.

"Professor he penetrated these walls once, why wouldn't he do it again?" she wasn't caring about being polite at this point. Dumbledore's face fell.

"Well Ms. Granger you have a good point. Either way, you guys will not be visiting all that often, for safety of course." This time Draco stepped in.

"We need to take him down, and we will." Dumbledore said nothing. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to the fireplace.

"I'm sorry professor, but this isn't over for us just yet." She then added "MALFOY RESIDENCE" when they got home, Hermione went to the kitchen and Draco was surprised to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting in the living room.

"Well um, hello." Draco said as he joined them on the couch. Harry's head shot up.

"I'm taking him down." Before Draco could comment, Harry continued. "He endangered Ginny, that's my breaking point." Ginny blushed at this and Ron tried to control his expression.

"I agree, we need to take him down. Oh and Ginny, I'm glad you are safe. Harry, he endangered Hermione, let's do it." Harry shook Draco's hand and in a second they were gone, Ron too. Hermione walked in the room a couple minutes later.

"HERMIONE! DRACO, RON, AND HARRY WENT AFTER VOLDERMORT!" Ginny screamed as Hermione walked in the room. Hermione dropped the glass she had in her hand and pulled out her wand.

"Ginny where did they go?" Her voice sounded strained as she talked to the redhead.

"I-I don't know. T-they apporated somewhere." Ginny sounded very confused.

"I think I know where they went, come here and take my hand." Ginny did not object. In the next second, they were spiraling. They ended up in an abanded courtyard. "We need to find them." Just seconds after, Draco and Harry came into sight, both holding there wands up to Voldermort.

"HARRY!" he did not turn, but Draco, still pointing his wand at Voldermort, moved towards them slowly.

"GO HOME! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" he shouted to them. In the mist of screams, Harry and Voldermort were head to head. Harry's curse and Voldermort's looked like they were battling against one another, connecting at the middle. Hermione gasped, and Draco moved towards her, lowered his wand and put his arm around her. Suddenly a thought hit Hermione.

"Where is Ron?" Draco smiled at her and turned to Ginny.

"Your brother is back at me and Hermione's house." Ginny smiled at him and gave him a small hug. She pulled out her wand and apporated away.

"Shall we leave?" He said while pulling out his wand. Hermione put her hand over his, making him lower his wand.

"No, I am not leaving Harry here." Hermione looked up at Draco, and then turned to where Harry was. "He is winning!" she said, pointing to the battle. After a couple of minutes Harry's curse had won. Voldermort lay dead on the ground and Harry ran over to them and plopped down to his knees.

"It's finally over!" He said. Draco grabbed Harry's arm pulling him up. Harry hug Draco and Hermione, in only a minute or two, the ministry was there, taking Voldermort's body away.

"Let's go. We should go tell Ron and Ginny." Draco said smiling at Harry and Hermione. This time Hermione pulled out her wand and in the next second they were gone.

The battle they have been fighting for years was finally….OVER.

**OKAY DON'T YOU WORRY! THIS STORY IS NOT QUITE OVER JUST YET! I THINK I'LL HAVE A CHAPTER OR 2 MORE! R&R! PLEASE AND THANKYOU =).**


End file.
